


No Rest for the Wicked

by icebreakerftw



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Eddie Brock WILL kinkshame you if you are a psychopathic mass-murdering monsterfucker, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Other, Telepathy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebreakerftw/pseuds/icebreakerftw
Summary: “这东西能射出来吗？”Drake问。Eddie瞪着他。“你他妈是不是有毛病啊？”他说，“这真的让你有性致？”





	No Rest for the Wicked

Carlton Drake已经躺在Eddie的沙发上不省人事十分钟了。

“你能相信这破事儿吗？”Eddie说。

**为什么不能？** Venom粗声粗气地说，从Drake没有知觉的身体上探出一个头。

“好极了，我现在连自言自语的权利都没有了。”Eddie小声嘟哝道，站起身，有点歇斯底里地在客厅里踱步。“首先，他怎么从火箭坠毁里活下来的？其次，他在我家门口干吗？这就算了，为什么他非要昏在我家门口？”

**你可以就把他丢在那儿。或者别的地方。哪个垃圾桶里。**

“我不能就那么——他是个人渣，好吧，但他是这世界上还活着的人里最了解共生体的，等他死了或者被关在哪个与世隔绝的重刑监狱里，我就永远不会知道这——”他用手在自己和Venom之间胡乱比划了一下，“——是怎么回事了。而且你知道，作为一个记者，你的职业精神……”

Venom本就比较狰狞的脸更扭曲了些，放在人类的脸上，可能接近一个皱鼻子的表情。 **在他里面呆着真不舒服。**

“我可以想象。至少多亏你，他现在看上去不像是随时会咽气了。”

Drake出现在他门前的时候摇摇晃晃，面色憔悴，身上还带着燃烧的尘埃和焦味。他充血的眼睛死盯着Eddie，然后突然失焦，整个人直挺挺倒了下去。

他现在看上去——稍微好了一些，闭着眼睛，几绺发丝凌乱地搭在额头上，青色的血管在皮肤下隐约可见，像陷在一场无梦的睡眠里。

Eddie移开目光，觉得浑身不自在。他甩甩肩膀，走进厨房去热点什么吃。

***

Eddie躺在床上，辗转反侧。

他浑身燥热，耳边有种嗡嗡的响声。他感到饥饿，但又不是真的饥饿——与Venom共生的几个星期以来，这已经成为一种熟悉的感觉。有时候他会开始暴饮暴食，有时候他则只是需要——

Venom似乎在他耳边，又似乎在他脑中对他说： **我们** _ **想要**_ **。**

“该死的，好吧，”Eddie说，放弃地把手伸进裤子里，揉捏他已经半硬的勃起。他脑中响起一种野兽进食时发出的满意的咕隆声；黑色物质自他手臂上流出，包裹住他的手，开始上下套弄。

Eddie呻吟一声，把头向后仰去。这感觉很怪异，但又很好，或者应该说很好但又怪异——他的手还有知觉，所以他实际上是在自慰，但包裹着他的黑色物质温暖、潮湿、紧缩，无限接近真实性爱的触感。

这件事已经发生很多次了——是，Eddie _是个_ 适龄青年，但他之前的性欲也没有那么旺盛。大部分时候他自认为能够区分脑海中自己的想法和Venom的想法，但在这样的时刻，他会感到一种本能的警觉，仿佛不管他的食欲、性欲还是感官、身体都已经和Venom渐渐融为一体，成为某种不完全属于他自己的存在。

黑色粘液凭空漫出，舌头一样舔舐着他。 **我们是一体的，** Venom低吼道，却又像在陈述事实。Eddie闭上眼睛，一阵介于恐惧和兴奋之间的战栗电流般顺着他的脊背流窜下去。

最糟的部分是，他正要高潮的时候，忽然记起Carlton Drake还躺在他的沙发上。他的眼前闪现出Drake了无生气的脸，脆弱，毫无防备——

“操！”他呜咽一声，射了出来。

他在余韵中颤抖了几秒，然后重重地倒回床上，用手臂压着脸。 

“拜托告诉我刚才那是你的想法，”他说。

**我们是一体的，Eddie。** Venom的声音在他胸膛里轰隆隆地回响，带着饱餐后的满足，且很是幸灾乐祸。

*** 

Drake醒来的时候已经第二天下午了。

Eddie坐在餐桌边，吃他的午饭卷饼，装作没在往沙发的方向看。Drake的手动了动，然后扭转脖子，似乎在观察四周，目光落在不远处的前门上。

窗外由远及近传来一阵响亮的警笛声；Drake趁机悄无声息地侧过身去，半个身子滑下沙发，准备找准时机夺门而出。

Eddie只是动了个念头，下一秒Venom就覆盖住他的身体，纵身一跃，转瞬间出现在沙发旁，轻松地用他粗壮的黑色手臂按住Drake的喉咙，把他钉在原地。

**我们还没和你完事儿呢。**

Drake的脸上划过一丝转瞬即逝的恐惧，又像水面归于平静一样消失了。他没有挣扎，只是抿着嘴，带着他那面无表情的居高临下。

“你是怎么想的？”Eddie说，“跑到我家，指望我会救你，然后再趁我不注意溜之大吉？” 

Drake没回答。他直勾勾地盯着Eddie——Venom——的脸，说：“你想要什么？” 

_告诉我这一切都是怎么回事_ ，Eddie想说，但Drake说这句话的方式就像在询问受害者家庭多少赔偿金可以让他们不起诉，让他丝毫不想应声。

**不管我们想要什么，我们都能直接从你身上拿到。**

Venom猛然收起他的实体形态，化为一条黑色的融化的蛇，顺着Eddie还掐着Drake喉咙的手臂爬行，攀上对方的脖子。恐惧的神色又在Drake脸上闪烁了一瞬，但迅速被别的什么难以解读的东西取代了。像触电一样，一股无可名状的强烈欲望降临到Eddie身上，仿佛不是来自于他自己。

**哦，** Venom说，咧着他没有具现化的嘴， **有意思。**

“什么？”Eddie说，突然觉得昏昏沉沉，难以思考。那种感觉又回来了——燥热，坐立不安，想要吞噬，想要——

Venom在他们之间，像某种有生命的液体一样流动。Drake的喉结在Eddie的手下面动了一下。他的脖颈发烫，热量在他们之间扩散开来。

模糊而毫无理由地，Eddie想到他和Anne在森林里的那个吻——快感超俗，无与伦比—— _是你的小伙伴的主意，Anne说_ ——又怪异而错误，可能和他当下在外星生物的影响下对一个反社会恐怖分子产生欲望不是同一种错误，但也可能就是。 

“人类，”Drake说，像在喃喃自语，“真是糟糕的设计。”

“你真是个疯子。”Eddie说。

Drake抬起手，揪住Eddie的领子，黑色粘液顺势裹住他的脖颈，抚摸的同时把他向前拉拽，合上了他们之间的距离。

Eddie汗毛倒竖，一阵震颤的快感流过全身，无意识地迎合着这个吻，昨晚的想法火花般在脑海深处闪烁——他还能控制自己吗？他还是自己吗？Venom能和他沟通，甚至关心他，但有些时候Eddie依旧会想起它终究不是人类，终究有一股无穷无尽的可怖欲望，需要通过他的肉身来满足。

但他的思维再次模糊了——Drake啃咬着他的嘴唇，舌尖温暖而湿润，没有什么技巧，但他看上去本来也不像个情场老手。

**确实不是。**

“闭嘴。”Drake说，压低声音，听上去依旧是那个紧绷而没有起伏的三件套混蛋。但他的脸颊贴着Eddie的，滚烫地烧灼着。毒液丝绸一般滑过Eddie的脊背，让他眼前猛然闪现一些支离破碎的影像——Carlton Drake，比现在更年轻些，跪在狭窄的图书馆走廊里给另一个男人口交，又在一张洁白的大床上深埋在一个女人的身体里。在每段记忆中，他耳根潮红，表情却波澜不惊。

Drake的指甲嵌进Eddie的皮肤里。“别那样，”他说，沙哑而不耐烦，像在训斥员工或者一只捣乱的狗。

Venom在很多层面上都像一只捣乱的狗，但另一种意义上，两者又完全不同——譬如Venom的本能不是服从。黑色粘液一股脑涌出，化为橡胶质感的固体触手，带着一种兴高采烈的恶劣攀上Drake的脸，强硬地撑开他的嘴。Drake紧绷起来，但毒液轻松地包裹住他的手腕，把它们钳制在他上方。

**轮不到你来发命令。**

Drake闷哼一声，带着黏腻潮湿的鼻音，因为喉咙被压迫而眼眶发红。

Eddie觉得他和Venom在演某种好警察坏警察，但他不知道这有什么意义——性爱当然不错，但和一个杀人无数的疯子的性爱就没那么不错了。

Venom应答一般地说： **我们想要。**

Eddie随即感到一阵头晕目眩的欲望野火般蔓延开来，蜂蜜一样流淌下去。Venom的触手撩起他的上衣下摆，温顺而又刻意地覆在他裸露出来的胸膛上，玩弄他的乳头。Eddie压抑住一声喘息，感到小腹的压力更紧绷了些。

Venom似乎对这个进展感到满意，把探入Drake嘴里的触手抽出来，也开始剥他的衣服。Drake呛咳了几声，抬起头来时，嘴唇上还闪着唾液的亮光。他颤抖了一下，低下头，目不转睛地盯着正在舔舐他胸前皮肤的舌头一样的黑色触手。

“这东西能射出来吗？”Drake问。

Eddie瞪着他。“你他妈是不是有毛病啊？”他说，“这真的让你有性致？”

Drake抬起眼睛，Venom的触摸滑过Eddie的脊背，一瞬间，又是那种闪电般转瞬即逝的感觉——快感，被填满，被支配，被为了高尚的目的而使用的快感，力量、索取和控制的快感，他在实验室，伸手去碰一个小女孩，然后是被进入的恐惧、恶心和更多的什么，一种濒死体验般的高潮；场景转换，他在公司大厅走着，在摄像机的注视下说着话，Eddie跟在他旁边，记着笔记，盯着他，他的视线短暂地停留在Eddie卷起的袖口处裸露的皮肤和纹身上——

“我说了别那样。”Drake说，手指恶狠狠地揪住Eddie的短发，声音里的厌恶被喘息削弱了几分。

“信不信由你，我他妈的可控制不了这个。”Eddie说，报复地去咬Drake的脖子。Drake痉挛了一下，抓着Eddie稳住自己，勃起紧紧压在Eddie的大腿上。他低下头，把一声呻吟埋在Eddie的脖颈里。

这个动作让Eddie忽然想起——一段记忆不受控制地在他眼前展开，他和Anne深夜在一条无人的小巷里，他们都醉了，他把她压在墙上吻她的脖子，她笑着，装模作样地要推开他，却在他的手碰到她的大腿内侧时呻吟一声，把头埋进——

“看来我没那么特别，嗯？”Drake说，只是为了让Eddie知道他看到了。

“是啊。”Eddie说，“你已经习惯了走到哪儿都是那个天选之子，是不是？”

Drake看着他的眼睛。“我是的，Eddie，”他说，“你也是。别假装你和我不一样。”

像验证他的话一般，Venom的黑色粘液形态跳跃而激烈地在他们之间来回流淌，从Eddie的身体中出来，融进Drake的身体里去，反之亦然。Drake把手探下去，摸索着碰到Eddie的裆部，开始解他的裤子拉链。 

他又问了一遍：“你想要什么，Eddie？”

“我——”

Venom包裹住Drake另一侧的手臂，去触碰Eddie裸露的后背，让他因为湿粘的触感而起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，同时又硬得发疼。Drake——Venom——的手指伸进他的短裤里，逗弄地在后穴周围打转。 

“操，”Eddie微弱地说，“等会儿——”

黏滑而有弹性的手指不费力地滑了进去，似乎在根据他的扩张程度调整自身的形状，直到抵达最深处的那个点。Eddie喊了出来，因为快感而一阵恍惚，而Drake那只正常的手正握着他的阴茎，把聚集在前端的前液抹开，开始套弄起来，让Eddie后腰发软，觉得自己随时会支撑不住，垮在Drake身上。

他凭着仅存的本能去揉捏Drake的勃起。Drake喘着气，停下手里的动作，去抓Eddie的另一只手。

“什么？”Eddie说，但他不需要问，Drake知道，所以Venom知道，所以他也知道。Venom包裹住他的手，用粗壮的黑色手掌按住Drake的脖子，手指毫不犹豫地收紧。Drake猛地闭上眼睛，弓起身子，阴茎的热度隔着布料传到Eddie的手掌上。Eddie扯开Drake西装裤的拉扣和隐藏拉链，把手探进去，抓住他已经沾满了前液的硬挺。

Drake从喉咙深处发出一声嘶哑的、哽咽一样的声音，射在了Eddie手里。

Venom在Eddie体内的那根手指忽然膨胀了起来，紧紧地、湿滑地压迫着他的内壁，把他填满。Eddie喊了出来，感到高潮爆炸般碾过他的感官，让他眼前发黑，小腹和后穴一阵阵电流窜过般酥麻，过了不知多久才结束。

他的身体终于放松下来，呼吸还紊乱着。在意识的迷雾中，他隐约感觉到一个景象，并非记忆，而是预兆：从今以后的无数个夜晚，他还会在梦中重新回到这个场景，它会像沉默的冰山，永远在那里，永远悄无声息地浮现，永远压在他的欲望和恐惧上。

Drake在他下面，胸膛起伏着，睁开眼睛，视线和他相接；Eddie知道他感觉到的也一样。

**Author's Note:**

> 看完电影之后，想写：  
> 1）Carlton和Eddie搞  
> 2）Carlton Drake不可能不是一个monsterfucker  
> 3）Eddie和Anne那个吻戏场景真的很多weird alien threesome potential  
> 4）我知道大部分人喜欢可爱外星宠物毒液，但这个共生关系中的fucked-upness很吸引我，尤其是一定程度上失去对自己身体的控制这一点
> 
> 然而只有时间快速写一篇短的，结果就是这个四不像破玩意儿！好了我溜了。


End file.
